Trv Wiki
Introduction The /trv/ Wikia project - feel free to contribute. Page Template - This is a quick example page I made that can give you guys a rough idea of how to contribute a new page to the wiki. Feel free to edit it if you have a better idea for a standard look of our pages. Then once we agree on something we can change all of our pages to implement roughly the same format. North America 'United States' *Boston, Massachusetts *Hollywood, California *Honolulu, Hawaii *Maui/Hawaii general *Las Vegas, Nevada *San Francisco, California *San Diego, California *Seattle, Washington *Charlotte, North Carolina 'Canada ' 'Canadian Provinces' 'Alberta' *Edmonton, Alberta *Banff, Alberta *Calgary, Alberta *Lake Louise, Alberta *Red Deer, Alberta *Medicine Hat, Alberta *Grand Prairie, Alberta 'British Columbia' *Victoria, British Columbia *Vancouver, British Columbia *Richmond, British Columbia 'Manitoba' *Winnipeg, Manitoba 'New Brunswick' *Saint John, New Brunswick *Fredericton, New Brunswick *Moncton, New Brunswick 'Newfoundland and Labrador' *St. Johns, NL 'Nova Scotia' *Halifax. Nova Scotia *Cape Breton, Nova Scotia 'Ontario' *Toronto, Ontario *Mississauga, Ontario *Ottawa, Ontario *London, Ontario *Windsor, Ontario *Cottage Country and Up North 'Prince Edward Island' *Charlottetown, PE *Summerside, PE 'Quebec' *Quebec City, Quebec *Montreal, Quebec *Gatineau, Quebec *Sherbrooke, Quebec 'Saskatchewan' *Regina, Saskatchewan *Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *Prince Albert, Saskatchewan *Moosejaw, Saskatchewan 'Canadian Territories' 'Northwest Territories' *Yellowknife, NT 'Nunavut' *Iqaluit. Nunavut 'Yukon Territories' *Whitehorse, Yukon 'Mexico' Central America 'Guatemala' *Antigua *Guatemala City 'Panama' *Bocas Del Toro *Panama City South America 'Argentinia' 'Brazil' 'Bolivia' *Sucre 'Chile' 'Colombia' 'Ecuador' 'French Guyana' 'Guyana' 'Paraguay' 'Peru' 'Suriname' 'Uruguay' 'Venezuela' Europe 'Spain' *Barcelona 'Czech republic ' *Brno (Brunn) *Karlsbad *Prague *Pilsen 'Germany' *Berlin *Cologne and NRW *Hamburg *Munich + Oktoberfest **other Bavaria *Stuttgart and Baden-Wurtemburg 'France' *Paris 'Italy' 'Ok, so. Grand tour, immortal masterpieces, history, food, nature and shit. North to South:' * The Alps * Milan * Verona * Venice * Turin * Cinque Terre * Sardinia * Bologna / Ferrara / Adriatic coast * Firenze * Pisa / Arezzo / Siena * Rome * Naples / Amalfi ' * 'Palermo / Sicily * Small islands (Giglio, Elba, Pantelleria, etc.) ''' '''Ireland * 'Ukraine' *Kyiv 'United Kingdom and Northern Ireland' *Aberdeen *Bath *Belfast *Cambridge *Chester *Cardiff *Durham *Glasgow *Leeds *Liverpool *London *Manchester *Newcastle *Norwich *Oxford *York Africa 'Egypt' 'South Africa' 'Morocco' 'Tunisia' Asia 'Traveling Within Asia' *Ferries 'China' * Hong Kong SAR * Macau * Shanghai 'Japan 'http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Japan.svg 'Travel links:' also found in: https://boards.4chan.org/trv/res/609350 English links http://www.japanrailpass.net/ http://www.japantravelinfo.com/news/news_item.php?newsid=431 http://www.jreast.co.jp/e/stations/index.html http://tcvb.or.jp/en/ http://www.asakusa-umai.ne.jp/e_asakusa/umai/index.html http://www.jnto.go.jp/eng/index.html http://www.japantravelinfo.com/popculture/ http://wikitravel.org/en/Japan http://www.tepco.co.jp/en/shiryokan/ http://www.ooedoonsen.jp/higaeri/english/ http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2164.html http://www.guardian.co.uk/travel/series/tokyo-city-guide http://www.taitocity.com/kanko/asakusa_ueno/e_guide/index.html http://www.visitjapan.jp/eng/what/index.html http://www.edowonderland.net/html/en/index.html http://www.youtube.com/kraminjapan/ http://www.gotokyo.org/en/ Travel by train http://www.hyperdia.com/en/ http://www.jorudan.co.jp/english/ http://www.jreast.co.jp/e/stations/index.html http://www.tokyometro.jp/en/ Hotel search: http://www.japanican.com/hotels/list.aspx?sar=130111&so=c&ref=tokyobigsite http://www.newkoyo.com/index.html http://www2.gol.com/users/ryokan-fukudaya/index.html http://www.katsutaro.com/annex_link.html Tools: http://welt-zeit-uhr.de/worldtime.php http://web2.0rechner.de/ http://rechneronline.de/add-time/ http://www.freejapaneselessons.com/ http://www.realkana.com/katakana/ Currency converter: http://www.oanda.com/lang/de/currency/converter/ English language, japanese news. Also infomativ programms http://www3.nhk.or.jp/nhkworld/ General information: Capital (and largest city) Tokyo (de facto) 35°41′N 139°46′E Official language(s): none Recognised regional languages Aynu itak, Ryukyuan languages, Eastern Japanese, Western Japanese, and several other Japanese dialects 4Chan Travelinformation, also found in the sticky In the Tokyo area: Akihabara, of course, is the electronic district in Tokyo. You can spend all day just walking around there and looking. The Meiji-jingu temple near Harajuku is a really nice temple and Harajuku itself is an interesting place to walk around (especially on "cosplay" Sunday) Ueno has a nice park and zoo and also a lot of museums. You can visit the Emporer's palace a few blocks from the Tokyo station, but they wont let you in the gates except 2 days a year, in December and January. It has a nice park, though and you can see some of the buildings over the wall a bit. Tokyo Tower near Akabanebashi station is cool as well as the Zoujoji temple near it. The Kiyosumi garden was a nice place to visit near the Kiyosumishirakawa station. Shibuya for lots of shopping for clothes (in asian sizes), but expensive. Roppongi for the night life. It is foreigner central, plan to stay out all night if you go there and don't bring any credit cards. The clubs and bars like to rip you off if you do. Outside the Tokyo area: About a 30 min train ride south is Yokohama. There, visit Sakuragicho (Cosmo World) and the Landmark Tower. About a 45 min train ride south on the Yokosuka JR line is the really old capitol of Japan, Kamakura. There is a large temple district as well as the largest sitting Buddha in Japan. If you want to travel a couple hours west, you can go to Odawara and see the beautiful Odawara castle. About a 45 min train ride northwest of Odawara is Hakone where there are some great Onsens (Hot Springs) and gardens. Another 30 min bus ride (or a series of trains and a gondalier) north of Hakone is Owakudane where the sulfer springs are at boiling temperature and is a sight to see. They will even boil some eggs for you to eat in the springs. Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan Other glorius destinations are: Okinawa, Sapporo (Hokkaido) , Kyoto, Osaka, 'North Korea' *General 'South Korea' *Seoul *Suwon 'Taiwan (ROC)' *Taipei Taiwan, also known as the Republic of China (ROC), and formerly known as Ilha Formosa (Portuguese: "beautiful island"), is a moderate-sized island north of the Philippines and southwest of Japan, and about 112 miles (180km, 9000 chains, .000000000000583 parsecs) off the coast of China. After Chiang Kai-Shek lost control of mainland China, he and much of his army invaded Taiwan, which is part of why mainland China claims that Taiwan is a "renegade province" ("Chinese Taipei") and targets it with approximately 1,500 missiles (and growing every year). Due to China's growing economic and military power, Taiwan has been marginalized internationally, with most nations and international organizations (the U.N., WHO, IOC, etc.) refusing to recognize its legitimacy as a country. Famous tourist destinations in Taiwan include the National Palace Museum, home to 5000 years of mainland Chinese artifacts brought over for safekeeping by Chiang and his army (in truth, if they had left the museum contents behind, mainland China would have destroyed everything during the Cultural Revolution), Taroko Gorge near Hualien, "night markets" (particularly the one at Shilin in Taipei), and Sun Moon Lake. Scuba diving in the south is also internationally regarded as excellent, with crystal-clear waters and a wide variety of fish species and coral. For a brief time, Taipei 101 was the tallest building in the world, and triggers a wide range of reactions among architecture critics due to its unusual "stack of Chinese food take-out cartons" appearance. Taiwan is perhaps best known for its culinary masterpieces, such as "stinky tofu". Great restaurants in Taiwan include Din Tai Fung, now an internationally-recognized chain of dim sum restaurants, and Alleycat's Pizza, the only edible pizza in Taiwan. "Burmese Alley", near Nanshijiao MRT station, is home to a number of outstanding small restaurants owned and run by Burmese refugees. Prostitution is quasi-legal in Taiwan; although there are some legal brothels, government crackdowns on the sex trade have resulted in illegal brothels operating all over the island, usually masqued as "barbershops". High-end day spas often offer "happy endings", and the Yonghe district is home to many small establishments. Thailand *A note regarding passports It is common for hotels, rental agencies, and even hospitals to try to hold on to your passport -- they want to ensure that you will pay. DO NOT ALLOW THIS. You can always pretend that your passport is already being held elsewhere. Make photocopies of your passport's picture page, and if they insist, you can give them a copy instead. *Buying real estate in Thailand {C}Many tourists visiting Thailand are so enamored of the affordable quality lifestyle there that they wish to purchase their own homes, land, or flats/condominiums/apartments. Buyer beware! Thailand's legal system prohibits ownership of land by foreigners, and even buying a condo is fraught with peril for the unwary. Foreigners have attempted to skirt the laws in many different ways, usually unsuccessfully. A common "workaround" for those married to Thai citizens is to purchase the property in the sole name of the Thai spouse; in the event of divorce or the death of the Thai spouse, however, the foreign spouse invariably learns that s/he has no rights in the property and it is delivered to the Thai spouse or his/her Thai heirs. Hire a local lawyer to verify that the property you wish to purchase can be owned by a foreigner -- without any bribery or legal tricks, because these will invariably come back to haunt the buyer. *Scams Thailand is well known for scams against tourists. The most common are rental agencies claiming damage to rented equipment (e.g., jetskis, scooters, cars), tuk-tuk scams, and the oddly-named "zig-zag scam" in the airport duty-free stores. It is generally futile to fight these scams, because the scammers pay the police a share of the money, and so the police are more than happy to arrest the tourist and hold the tourist in jail until the tourist finally gives up and pays. The longer a tourist fights the scam, the more the police escalate the matter in order to increase the pressure on the tourist to give in. Rental scams generally start with a tourist being dumb enough to rent a jetski or scooter. The most ignorant of tourists will even leave their passport with the rental agency as security for the property. Upon returning the property to the rental agency, the scammer notices a blemish on the formerly pristine equipment, undoubtedly indicating major damage! The tourist can, at this point, either pay up, run like hell, or be dumb enough to try to argue honestly that the damage already existed and that the property was a piece of shit to begin with. Note that "run like hell" is not an option when one has been dumb enough to hand over one's passport, see above. If the tourist argues, the scammer generally involves the police quickly, who -- since they are a part of the scam -- are more than happy to arrest the tourist, confiscate his passport, and even hold him in jail until he realizes he is trapped and has to cough up the money. It is common for jetski scammers to demand, and get, anywere from a few hundred U.S. dollars to as much as several thousand. Tuk-tuk scams usually start with a tourist accepting a ride in a tuk-tuk, the traditional hacked-together vehicle consisting of a motorcycle or scooter that has had its frame extensively modified to include some extra seats in a little cab on the back. The tuk-tuk driver often talks the tourist into going to a certain club, gem merchant, tailor, or other friend of the tuk-tuk driver who will sell merchandise at bargain prices. The tourist is then pressured into buying, and perhaps prevented from leaving without buying overpriced junk. The zig-zag scam was the subject of several news articles in 2009-2010. The duty-free stores at the Bangkok airport are, technically, multiple separate shops. The liquor section is one shop, the cosmetics section is another shop, the tee-shirts counter is another shop, and so on. A tourist, picking up a piece of merchandise, walks into another section of the duty-free to show the merchandise to someone else. The airport police then arrest the tourist for shoplifting. In one instance, the tourist had brought two items to the checkout counter; the checkout counter only charged her for one item, and then called the airport police to arrest her for failing to pay for both; she was forced to pay about US$3300 in "bail money" before she was released -- and her passport was not returned to her (it is rumored that the Irish embassy issued a new passport to her so she could flee Thailand). In another, a husband and wife were accused of stealing a wallet, and were arrested despite no wallet being found on them; the husband was released so that he could access his bank accounts in Britain, and the wife was held in jail for over a week until he had sent 8,000 pounds (approximately US$12,000). In yet another, a tourist picked up a lipstick, walked over to a friend to show her the color, and was arrested for shoplifting. Please note the Thai airport police involvement in every case, and the large amounts demanded. Although technically not part of these, an Australian was arrested for eating food (a snack-sized bag of donuts) while waiting in line in a 7-11; although he attempted to pay for the food when he reached the counter, the 7-11 clerk called the Thai police, who arrested him and forced him to pay about US$5,000 in bribes. *Sex tourism The Thai sex trade has evolved a system in more-or-less common use that gives whoremongers a small amount of protection from themselves, while also separating more money from the poonhound. To take a bargirl (note: this term is intended as a generic, to include females, males, and shemales, as well as assorted multiples) out of a go-go bar, strip joint, or other quasi-official brothel where the girls work for the bar, one must pay a "barfine". The ostensible purpose of the barfine is to pay the bar for the lost income that they would have derived from the bargirl had she remained in the bar until closing time; in reality, it's just a fee for renting the bargirl. (Note that the barfine does not apply to freelance streetwalkers, girls hanging out in "beer bars", or girls picked up in regular dance clubs.) Next, most hotels demand a "guest fee" for bringing a bargirl to the room; there is some value in this, as hotels also usually insist that the bargirl leave her government ID card at the front desk, and will stop her from leaving (or at least from picking up the card) unless the guest confirms that she has not snuck out with his wallet and camera. Not all hotels follow these procedures, however, and of course most hotel desk clerks are eminently bribable. These fees are both entirely unrelated to the fee paid to the bargirl, which is negotiated directly between her and the horndog. It should be noted that the making of pornography is strictly forbidden in the Kingdom of Thailand, and if a punter wishes to take photographs or video, this should be negotiated carefully, as bargirls have been known to go to the police if they do not receive extra money for their cooperation, or, indeed, even if they have received extra money. The unwary dumbfuck then can be jailed, shaken down by the police for bribe money, and in rare cases even be criminally convicted and incarcerated for memorializing his adventures for later fap materiel. PROMPT encryption of incriminating images/video and/or uploading to a file storage site combined with removal from local storage is suggested. *Bangkok The capital of Thailand, Bangkok is home to a wide variety of tourist attractions, shopping districts, monasteries, sex-tourism districts, and eateries. Popular tourist attractions include the Marble Temple, the Reclining Buddha, and the Floating Market (actually an hour's drive away by bus). Several large Bangkok hospitals also serve the medical tourism industry, notably Bumrungrad (Sukhumvit Soi 3), Bangkok Dusit, and Phyathai; the medical care available at these hospitals often exceeds that available in the West, due to fewer governmental restrictions on available treatments. (For example, in 2004, Don Ho, a famous Hawaiian singer, went to an unnamed Bangkok hospital -- possibly Bangkok Dusit, as his doctor is affiliated with that hospital -- for stem cell treatments that could not legally be performed in the U.S.) In contrast to medical care in socialized-medicine systems such as Great Britain and Canada, where delays are used to deter patients from seeking necessary treatments, wait times in Thai hospitals are effectively zero; one can make an appointment and be seen for treatment in a matter of an hour. In contrast to care in for-profit systems such as the United States, costs are typically one-third or less, often much less. Recommended foreign-cuisine restaurants include La Buca (Sukhumvit Soi 1, behind Bumrungrad Hospital), Pomodoro (pizza chain, locations throughout Bangkok), Zen (Patpong), and Bamboo Beer Bar (Soi 3, near Bumrungrad). *Chiang Mai Chiang Mai is a popular retirement destination for foreigners, offering low cost and cooler, relatively pleasant weather compared to the rest of Thailand. *Hat Yai Located in the south of Thailand near the Malaysia border, Hat Yai can be dangerous due to the on-again/off-again Muslim insurgency. *Pattaya Pattaya, about two hours from Bangkok by bus, perhaps a bit less by hired limousine or taxi, is best known for its sex tourism industry. Walking Street is the main brothel district, with dozens or perhaps hundreds of go-go bars and specialty brothels, ranging from "stewardesses" all the way around the alphabet to "schoolgirls". Off-WS go-go bars and brothels abound as well. *Phuket 'Vietnam' Oceania 'Australia' *Sydney, New South Wales *Newcastle, New South Wales *Byron Bay, New South Wales *Melbourne, Victoria *Brisbane, Queensland *Gold Coast, Queensland *Sunshine Coast, Queensland *Cairns, Queensland *Perth, Western Australia *Adelaide, South Australia *Darwin, Northern Territory *Hobart, Tasmania *Reasons NOT to Visit Aussie 'New Zealand' Misc *Travelling Tips More resources 'General information' *http://www.lonelyplanet.com *http://www.wikitravel.org *http://www.tripadvisor.com *http://www.couchsurfing.org *http://www.rideshare.co.uk *http://www.hitchwiki.org 'Hostels/Hotels' *http://www.hostelworld.com *http://www.hostels.com 'Working Abroad' *http://www.workaway.info *http://www.wwoof.org 'ESL/Teaching English' *http://www.eslcafe.com *http://www.eslteachersabroad.com Category:Thailand Category:Browse